


Apple Sauce

by imfallingforyoureyes102



Series: On the Outside Looking In [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: CEOliver, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Oliver Queen, Drabble, Eventual Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Executive Assistant, F/F, Fluff, John Diggle Ships Olicity, Mutual Pining, Oliver and Felicity Friendship, Oneshot, Slow Burn, So Does Moira Apparently, apple sauce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfallingforyoureyes102/pseuds/imfallingforyoureyes102
Summary: When Felicity strolls into Oliver's office with short debriefing and a sugary snack caught between her lips, it's Moira that's there to watch the almost domestic interaction that occurs between her son and assistant.(Or, Felicity and Oliver innocently trade a tablet and an apple sauce packet back and forth while deep in conversation, and the only ones to think anything of it are a certain Moira Queen and an unimpressed John Diggle).





	Apple Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends, here is a really short, random drabble that popped into my head. IDK what is really going on and there are probably typos as I wipped this out in fifteen ish minutes, so I apologize for that. Hopefully you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. This is set somewhere in season one-ish/two-ish - let's either pretend Moira isn't in prison, or Felicity becomes EA in season 1.

Oliver’s in the middle of quelling Moira’s worries when the sharp click-clack of heels against tiles fill the room. It’s a sound that has become _so_ familiar to Oliver – so constant – that he only tilts his head in the direction of the noise as he continues to speak. It’s only when Felicity nears the door to his office that he gets up from behind his desk, reaching his hand out to his mother.

“Let’s go, meeting’s about to start in a few minutes.”

“Never knew you to be so punctual, Oliver,” Moira states with a teasing smile, the harsh frown that had been on her face seconds before replaced with an almost nostalgic look.

A loud snort fills the room and Oliver’s eyes flash up to see Felicity making a beeline towards him, gaze cast firmly on the tablet in her hands and oblivious to Moira’s presence. A small pouch of “squeeze and go” apple sauce is trapped between her pink stained lips.

There’s a small smile that pulls against Oliver’s own lips as he moves to meet Felicity halfway, but he doesn’t seem to realize that he’s doing it. Moira sees it though - of course she does –  but it’s the twinkle in her son’s eyes and the almost adoring tilt of his head that stops her in her tracks.

“So, I managed to salvage all of the notes that I spent _hours_ putting together before you decided to use my tablet as a coffee coaster,” Felicity scolds, not even glancing up at Oliver as she starts rattling of this and that about the meeting.

The small apple sauce pouch falls from her mouth as she speaks, and Oliver doesn’t even blink as he catches it in his hand. He’s nodding along to Felicity while he leans against the edge of the green leather armchair and he spares a fleeting glance at the snack before bringing it up to his lips and taking a sip.

Felicity looks up at him, eyebrows raised in question, and it’s then Oliver realizes she’s asking him a question. His eyes follow her finger as she points to a pie chart – Oliver thinks it’s something about revenue, he doesn’t really know  – and when she starts sliding through the different notes, brightly painted finger nails dancing back and forth against the screen, he focuses back on the sugary snack in his hand.

He’s impressed – he has to admit that, and he lets out a low hum of approval. It’s not anything fancy, but he hasn’t had lunch yet and he’s pretty sure he didn’t eat breakfast, so he folds his arms across his chest and continues taking small sips as he listens to the small blonde chattering in front of him.

Soon enough, though, Felicity’s shoving the tablet into Oliver’s hands. She mimics his pose, arms pressed firmly over her own chest, and waits for Oliver’s okay, eyes wide and lips trapped between her teeth.

He scrolls through it for a minute, apple sauce still dangling between his own lips, and when he reaches the bottom, his blue eyes look up to meet her framed ones.

“S’good,” he says around the pouch with a nod of approval.

“Yeah, it better be.” Felicity says with aggravated huff and stern frown and an _I’m never ever_ ever _bringing you coffee again_ look, but it only causes Oliver’s lips to pull into a small grin.

“Now go,” she says, snatching her apple sauce from Oliver’s mouth. She pulls the tablet out of his hands and shoves the apple sauce into her own mouth, offering a quick “You’re already late,” before turning around and marching out the door.

Oliver just shakes his head, a small chuckle falling from his lips. He almost jumps when he turns to see his mother staring at him with her eyebrows scrunched and head tilted slightly to the side, but he shakes it off and nods his head towards the door.

“Apparently, we’re late,” he says, before heading out of his office.

Moira doesn’t move, staring in confusion after her boy, before her questioning eyes meet the half amused and half bored expression of a certain Mr. Diggle.

“Oh, trust me, this nothin’,” he says with a charming grin before turning to follow his boss down the hall.

Moira starts to walk with a small shake of her head. She’s almost to the board room before she turns around and casts one last look at the blonde seated at the desk just outside Oliver’s office.

She’s skeptical, sure. There’s something about her constant babbling and bambi wide eyes that make her so _not_ her son’s type. But then she’s sees the girl do a small spin in her chair – sees her pump her fist in the air as she stares at her screen – and suddenly Moira Queen is pretty sure that this young woman is _exactly_ the kind of light that Oliver needs in his life.

 

 

 

When Felicity comes into work the next day, it’s to find a large box of _Mott’s_ apple sauce lying open on her desk and a certain CEO/vigilante staring intently at his computer screen with a pouch caught firmly between his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading my dudes!!


End file.
